Character Study: Southeast Asia
by Anima Lupo
Summary: An in-depth look into the ASEAN nations. Possible one-shots may occur. Warning: OC numbers that you won't believe.
1. Singapore

Eric Lee, or better known as The Republic of Singapore, is a man of obsessive-compulsiveness, rule-abiding-strictness and punctuality second only to that of Germany, holds the gentleman ideals and politeness that England instilled him all those centuries ago, and the ability to figure out accounting issues faster than most countries. It takes a lot to get on his nerves, as expressing discomfort is not what a gentleman should do, but if one does happen to do so, not even Mother Nature would stand in his way.

He is not muscular or tall like America, Russia or Denmark, but neither is he lanky like England or Canada. He stands a good 5"7 ft tall, while keeping a normal weight of 150lbs. He goes to the gym when he finds the time, but he prefers the view of his office than that of countless televisions made to help time pass by for his people while doing physical exercise. His black hair is cut short, dark brown eyes framed by glasses and thick eyebrows. China sulks at the mention of them, England finds no issue, and Singapore could've cared less. He knew that he was a country of multiple races, his relatively tanned skin color showed that, and he knows it was makes him, well, himself.

His usual state of fashion would usually include a sharp business suit whenever a meeting of any kind was held. His casual attire was that of black slacks, brown loafers, and a collared shirt of various neutral colors. On the occasion that he goes out with his siblings (and in some cases, dragged to the nearest bar by the sheer _multitude_ of nations that complain for a break), he posses branded attire that would make any European fashion capital proud.

At meetings, he would be the very few that would pay attention to political, fiscal, monetary and government policies and talks. In front of him, multiple folders containing the information needed to survive the meeting would always be present. And the moment America opened his mouth to spew out some sort of impossibly idiotic scheme to save the Earth, Singapore would begin his work with Accounting. Any fight that would occur by the superpower nation and his former mentor would be met with indifference and a gentleman's response of how futile it all was and that they need to focus back on the crisis at hand. Which, like all sane attempts for order in these meetings, were ignored.

If you were to ever ask, England would say that Singapore was his colony first. Fair and square.

China had seen the boy before, a long time ago, but continued on his explorations, his old explorers naming him "_island at the end._" The boy, the country, was soon called _Tamasek_, and became an important place for trading for China's men with the Malayans. The boy, however, remained free.

Asking England after that, former empire would tell of how he came across said boy, his amazement of how the boy was able to adapt to English life quickly, learning all that he could, and once he understood English, would immerse himself in countless books he had with him. The land itself became a trading post for the empire, but the both the land and the boy thrived. Years passed, and Singapore, who England has given the English name "Eric" after much debate, became a model gentleman.

In short, Singapore holds England in very high regards. Despite everything that had occurred during and after World War II.

However, centuries after the world war, Singapore still has issues looking Japan straight in the eyes. He, like his fellow Southeast Asians, was captured by the country, and pretty much went through hell and back. Even now, he cannot believe that this solemn, peaceful and actually timid character once struck fear down his spine.

Singapore believes the stories of the older generations that the ghosts of his brutally murdered countrymen still roamed the lands.

Considered as one of the "Four Tigers of Asia," Singapore is usually clustered with Taiwan, Hong Kong and South Korea in world meetings. He takes the strategic move and sits farthest from China. However, he prefers to sit alongside those from the ASEAN, as it is less deadly and has a more welcoming feel. He identifies them more as siblings than that of the other Asians. China didn't take it so well when he answered that question honestly.

He identifies himself with his fellow Southeast Asian nations well, despite having a brief period of "sibling issues," as Thailand likes to call it, with Malaysia. He knows them well enough to know what lies beyond the smiles, and they in turn don't bother to push or prod him into showing more emotion or loosen up; they know he'll join in sooner or later.

However, if you're going to ask him about how he is "technically" America's (along with a boatload of others) other Asian brother, Singapore would simply give you a dead-stare. It's simply too complex for anyone, including himself, to understand.

Not to mention it gives him a headache just thinking about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>This is a character study (a very shallow character study, I believe) of the Southeast Asian nations, something I'd be basing one-shots on, and because I don't want their personalities mixing up or suddenly falling apart. Happens waaay to often with me.

Honestly, in my head, it makes sense that China is a bit jealous of England over Singapore, even if said country's population is consisted mostly of Chinese.

I don't own Hetalia, only the OCs that had spawned into my mind.


	2. The Philippines

Maria Felipe Joyce delos Reyes, the Republic of the Philippines, is a cheerful, bouncy and family-oriented nation, almost parallel to that of Spain, as well as outgoing and optimistic; quite like America. Out of her siblings, she is usually the latest, due to her infamous "Filipino time" that ensures that she will always be late to gatherings. Singapore complains that she even beats Indonesia and Malaysia when it comes to being "fashionably late." Nevertheless, she usually brings cheer and a whole lot of food.

The Philippines stands out in more ways than one. Her tanned skin is the darkest among her Southeast Asian siblings, which boasts of her tropical weather, but is not even considered as dark among her Latin "siblings." She is the curviest among the Asians, and if asked about it, her answers would range from "geographical location" to "it's the _Iberian assets_ that everyone wants." She's not even completely sure of it herself. But paired with her straight black hair and dark brown eyes, she looks more like a tropical Asian than anything else. The Asian part manifests with the fact that she only stands at 5"4.

Neither completely Asian or Latin, many others have no idea where, or even how, to classy her. She sticks to Southeast Asian.

Though she owns a few impressive business attires for the important meetings, she tries her best to add the right amount of color. Sometimes she says she's too used to the colorful _fiestas_ and _pambahay_ attire of her homeland, other times she says she enjoys surprising people and grabbing their attention.

Spain blames this on America. America would simply grin and give a thumbs up.

At the meetings, her attention usually waivers by the second hour, reminding her of just how long these meetings last, and would start chatting with her neighbor; most of the time it's Indonesia or Thailand that sits next to her. But the moment America opens his mouth to suggest a completely-out-of-there-idea, or simply commands the room's attention to none other than himself, her attention shifts to him. Because despite all that has happened, she still takes a good chunk of her outgoing-attitude from him.

Spain still remembers when he first came across her when she was just little. Romano calls it creepy, Spain replies that all his colonies were the _freakin' _cutest. China just pouts.

Even at a young age, China had established a trading route with the small country, thus introducing more influences to the already growing number of other cultures. She was simply too far, and China had his own troubles back them. His people simply called her _Ma-i_. She ran free with the tribes on the islands.

When Spain had voyaged into her land lead by a Portuguese explorer, he pretty much fell in love with the small nation; which happened more often than one would like to think. Romano still shudders when he remembers the number of nations he shared the house with back then. But out of the multitude of other colonies in Spain's house, the Philippines found herself a brother-of-sorts in Mexico. They have similar festivals; their language is similar to one another and both seemed to have similar likes and dislikes. They still keep close contact with each other till the present time.

Though Spain had left her to her own devices for extended periods of time, after all, she was an Asian nation and was quite far from where Spain usually colonized, he still held a stern authority over the nation. Unfortunate to say, when his men decided to give a name to the nation, they had either forgotten to ask of the nation's sex, or were aware and ignored the issue. Thankfully, _La islas Filipinas_ irrevocably became the archipelago's name. Spain eventually gave her the name "Maria Teresita Anna Joyce Elena Carriedo," giving his last name like he had done to his other colonies. Suffice to say the good majority changed their names after they were free from Spain.

Maria added _Filipe_ in her name just to annoy him. Mexico was very proud when she told him.

For 333 years, the Philippines was under Spanish colonization, so it is to no surprise that she has taken most of personality from him. And just like Spain's other colonies, used Spanish as a basis for their own language. Spain tends to get depressed when the Philippines or his other colonies speak in their native language; crying out that it is a twisted version of Spanish.

It's their little victory.

When the Second World War came in, however, and America decided to play hero and save the Philippines, he immediately became her version of a knight in shining armor. She chose to ignore the more obvious reason why he came to _her _rescue. His charismatic-ness and blindingly optimistic view on life made an impact on the Philippines, and tries to fashion herself the same. Her siblings thank the good heavens that she is not as severe as the American.

She still tries to stop herself from flinching every time Japan passes by unexpectedly, because even though her people now can't fully comprehend what he did, and had even made a following to the animation and whatnots of the stoic nation, she can't forget.

The stories of the white ladies don't just come from Spain's time.

In the meetings, she immediately sits with her fellow ASEANs, though a few times she is stolen by her Latin counterparts. However, despite the time she had spent with them, her Southeast Asian siblings are who she identifies herself with. More than that of the other Asians. China tried his best not to look too depressed from that statement.

Lately though, she has been spending more time with South Korea, enjoying his version of _tela-novelas_. All her siblings pray that the Korean isn't contagious.

**Author's Note:**__And for some reason, this went beyond what I thought it would be.

And yes, I was having fun with long Spanish names.

I'm actually starting to feel a bit sorry for China, good countries to have colonized, never got the chance to. I think I'll expand on each of their relationships at a later time XD

I don't own Hetalia, only the OCs that had spawned into my mind.


	3. Vietnam

An'h Cao, also known as The Socialist Republic of Vietnam, is possibly the most volatile, rowdy, tough-skinned and the most physically violent out of the Southeast Asian nations. On the occasion that she feels positively girly, it was usually a sign that she better be treated like a damn princess; least you want to go home with a black eye and bruised ribs. South Korea found that out the hard way.

Standing at 5"4, most wouldn't suspect that the nation holds a personality bigger than Prussia's ego. Then again, she says that's her best feature. Her long black hair is usually ponytailed, saying that it's much less of a hassle when working. She would never say that it was China who told her centuries ago that she looked much cuter without her hair all over her face, mentioning that it would bring out her dark brown eyes more.

She prefers the feel of her Áo Dài over the crisp and neat business suits that the meetings require. Says it's too stuffy and just too formal for her liking. The meetings itself doesn't hold much of her interest, unless it's of dire urgency. But as of late, she has been paying a good amount of attention to the meetings, despite the sheer stupidity that goes on most of the time. And every time America opens his mouth to suggest an impossible move that isn't even related to the topic, her neighbor usually has to confiscate her pen (or anything that she could use as a projectile object) to ensure she doesn't get tempted to whack some sense into the blonde superpower.

Thailand would say that Vietnam and America have a complicated friendship. Everyone else would say that America is a sadist.

Then again, most would prefer America and Vietnam over Russia and Vietnam. There mere idea that those would get together is enough to send shivers down their spines. Vietnam doesn't appreciate being paired off with anyone; everyone would back down after that statement. Never stopped them before, though.

Asking China how he came across Vietnam would usually lead the older nation to relive a rather stressful memory. After all, it's not an everyday occurrence where a little girl is threatening your manhood with a wooden paddle. Despite a good majority of his instincts telling him to get the freak out of there, he took the girl in and named her _Nam Viet_.

It was at a much later time that she demanded a human name. China had to choose his words very carefully.

Vietnam, for all her rowdiness, placed a new spin in China's house. A change he welcomed, although a tad reluctantly, when he realized that the girl could test his limits. Today, she holds a good amount of respect for China for all he had to go through. Not that she'd tell him that, anyway.

When Vietnam finally got her independence from China, France had waltz in. It was pure self control that Vietnam hadn't punched him to the next century. Though she would never admit this as well, she has to give praise to France for not only being able to stay in the same house with Laos and Cambodia, but also for teaching the Vietnamese Romanized alphabet, as Chinese was just _too_ _damn_ _complicated for one person to learn. _She, however, did not appreciate France's crude suggestion of "thanking" him.

France was able to walk away from that with just a bruised arm.

Vietnam is one of the very few who can look Japan in the eye without flinching. She was able to handle him on her own in the war, in any case. France had ran from the impeding army. Vietnam stood her ground with a sword in hand. Still, she was in a bit of a shock when she found out that the little boy who China adored had stabbed the elder nation in the back. Literally.

She first met Russia when she was going through a civil war. Her North and South capitals began to battle it out, and she slowly felt as though she was losing her mind from the pain. Russia came into the picture after finding out her Northern side was for communism, just like China. But unlike the others, Vietnam found a sort of kindred spirit in the childishly murderous Northern nation. She didn't fear him as the others have. Not to mention she found out that she could hold her vodka relatively well. China was very weary of them spending time together, even if it was only shooting practice.

America soon found himself playing hero, and had sided to the Southern capital, only because they were against communism. In his head, it meant he was against Russia, and was on a mission to not only save a country, but a fellow nation in distress. Unfortunate to say he didn't realize how wrong he was until Vietnam was able to ambush him in less than five minutes.

America is still denies yelping when that happened.

Once regaining composure after her civil war, Vietnam found no offense when Philippines, Thailand, Indonedia, Malaysia and Singapore told her about the plans their bosses had made in their fear of communism. She reminded them that the group their bosses formed was also aimed in national and economic growth. Her siblings felt relieved.

In the meetings, Vietnam is usually found sitting with her siblings, as far away from the source of the meetings' distraction. But there are times when she sits with China and the rest. China would sometimes use her as a shield between him and South Korea; she doesn't mind. On the occasion she has free time on her hands, she would be spending time with her "family," depending on her mood.

And when she says that she'd be spending time with Russia, the entire room's temperature takes a sudden drop.

**Author's Note:**__I truly and honestly believe that the Southeast Asian nations all have black hair and brown eyes. Hey, it's Asia, and black hair and brown eyes are just so freaking dominant.

And personally, Vietnam is my favorite so far. Not to mention her design

Usual protocol: I don't own Hetalia, only the name I gave to this character.


	4. Malaysia

Shafira Ain Lin, known as Malaysia, is a rather easy going, accommodating and food-loving kind of nation; in sense, almost the complete opposite of Singapore. Not a lot gets to her, and she can brush off annoyances with a smile. She shows politeness in return, but that's mostly influenced by England. Rarely does she show her temper, but if one does manage to get on her bad side, she will most likely knock you out with the nearest object she can reach. Again, influenced by England.

At 5"3 ½, she is the shortest of England's colonies back in his empire days, yet she is the most multicultural of them all. With shoulder-length black hair, deep brown eyes and skin color a tad darker than Singapore's, she was able to fashion her own identity despite her land's own multi-ethnic population. She also carries the "Kirkland Eyebrow genes" but are not as thick as the male nations that have it; she thanks the good heavens for such luck. China gets depressed nonetheless.

Her usual state of fashion sticks to the basics. Well, basics in her country. She's used to a world full of color and practicality, so she refuses to stray too far from that idea. She tolerates the business suits needed for the meeting, only because England had gotten her used to it years ago. She's also thankful for that, and is usually amazed by how the meeting starts out so serious, and less than an hour into it, everything because completely and utterly chaotic. Not to mention if she should start worrying about her former mentor's blood pressure if he kept on arguing with America and France the way he does.

She was _Malacca_ at first. On her own for the first few centuries of her life, she grew up understanding the different religions and ethnicities that surrounded her. She was aware of China, and vice versa, but the Chinese nation had a world of trade possibilities to explore; she was free to roam.

But asking who got to her land first would lead Portugal to insist that he was there first. She was not amused by his policies, and tried many times to regain her independence. He didn't have that much patience. Let's just say both of them have a batter correspondence now then back then.

But this is where England would interject and talk about how he found the young nation and brought her back. True, she wasn't as eager to learn or compromise like Singapore, after all, all kinds of ethnicities were manifested in her, but she didn't resist, and wasn't as loud or rowdy as the rest of the empire's colonies. And she actually enjoyed the empire's company when she got to spend time with him.

Despite everything, Malaysia, to a certain degree, thanks Japan. After all, she didn't fight him off in World War II, then she wouldn't have realized that she was mature enough to be her own country.

Singapore, on the other hand, is a more complicated story.

True, it was by England's suggestion that they "partner up" to become the ultimate tag team for the empire. Both of them really couldn't say no, so they had gone through with the agreement. It started off awkward for the both of them, as they had pretty much established that they were from the same area of Asia, but eventually learned to get along with each other. But, like every other agreement made, not to mention the stress it had entailed, both started to argue more and more frequently. Their rather different personalities didn't help either. Nevertheless, her country was given the name Malaysia, and England allowed her to choose her own name. It was a complicated issue, really.

Both had to declare independence from one another, just to avoid becoming similar to England and France. Though in the present time they have a better relationship, they still end up quarreling over different matters; though not as severe are before.

After declaring independence, she went through a period cultural-identity issue. Being multilingual, multicultural and multiethnic definitely had its own pros and cons. Not to mention it took a toll in her house, looking like something straight out of an Interior Designer's worst nightmare. Philippines was nice enough to say that it reminded her of her festivals, Singapore said it looked like the rainbow had dumped itself in her home. That argument lasted for a good week or so.

Thailand likes to refer to it as "sibling rivalry." She calls it a post-lover's quarrel-ing.

In the meetings, as she, Indonesia and Philippines are known for their "fashionably late" arrivals, usually end up seating next to each other. But letting these three sit together pretty much distracts each other from the meeting; depends on you whether or not that is a good thing. She confidently says that she's a Southeast Asian by nature, but she does try to cheer China up when he gets depressed by the statement.

After all, she gets her food-appreciating palette from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Despite a lot of research,I have absolutely no idea how many cultural relevancies I've screwed up, especially when it comes to her name, since I played with the idea of her having a Chinese last name to manifest the Chinese population in Malaysia. Ugh. _

I'm actually having a lot of fun with the height of the characters. Though I kinda feel bad when I place Malaysia next to Singapore, or Vietnam next to Russia. Standing on boxes galore. What is my mind.

Usual protocol: I don't own Hetalia, only the OCs that have spawned in my mind.


	5. Thailand

Badinton Chao-tok, well known as the Kingdom of Thailand, is a carefree, extremely easy-going, a tad absent-minded and undoubtedly fluffy person. In times of stress, tension or plain depression, he will always be there with a smiling face, helpful words, and a plate of _pad thai._ However, when tackling serious issues, he's straightforward and knows how to use the situation to his own advantage. But that's only when handling serious issues; his siblings actually forget that he can be so straightforward.

Standing at 5"6, Thailand's outward appearance matches his personality perfectly. With hair that stands up in an oddly carefree manner, brown eyes that are usually filled joy, to which America called it a "smize," to his plain white button-down shirt, most-of-the-time-folded-up black pants and slippers. Even his suits reflect his personality, having a rather "worn-out" look, but keeping formalities. Meetings are taken very lightly by him, and would usually comment on the weather, how comfy the seats are, how well his family is getting along, the latest video game that came out and even on the "lovely and accommodating meeting that is done for the benefit of everyone." It's a double edged sword for those sitting next to him.

Not a lot of people know how Thailand came to be, there are some theories that India is actually his older sister, while others say that Thailand is actually one of the eldest of the Southeast Asian siblings but is actually more of a sibling to China than anyone else, trying to explain his verbal tic of "~ana."

When asked this question, Thailand would just smile and compliment you.

For the most part of his early life, Thailand had been alone. China was aware of his existence, as he was called _Tou-lo-po-ti_, but never truly acted upon it. Thailand didn't mind, he was aware of other nations surrounding him, and he was fine by that. His country had flourished over the centuries, despite the rise and falls of periods, and Thailand himself enjoyed the feeling of walking amongst his countrymen without anyone telling him what he can and can't do.

He would always say that yes, he was _alone_, but he wasn't _lonely_.

Despite a less-than-desirable first meeting, Thailand doesn't hold any grudges from when Burma had attacked him all those centuries ago. He says that events like that happen for a reason. Burma still feels a bit guilty when he sees the scar on Thailand's lower back. Thailand would just smile.

_Siam_, as he was called back then, was the only country not to be colonized by a European power, rather the country worked as a buffer between the two feuding nations of France and England. In other terms, this means that Thailand was able to speak to both England and France about trading, and avoid getting caught in the middle of one of their famous arguments. Neither France nor England realized that it Thailand himself that was able to talk to their respective bosses about the incoming European colonization and the topic of their colonies. As well as fixing where the country actually borders.

They don't believe it until now. Well, not fully anyway.

Thailand can hold a pleasant conversation with Japan, though to an extent. Nobody was really sure what was happening during World War II, because the Thai nation both helped Japan and revolted against him. Japan is still having doubts that he is talking to one nation.

Thailand had fallen ill for a period, before and after the Second World War, as his country had begun shifting from absolute to constitutional monarchy and back. The shifting took a huge toll on Thailand, as there were many coups that followed, as well as other issues that took up a good amount of energy from the nation. Nevertheless, he held a smile that assured his siblings that he was going to be fine.

The Thai nation is on friendly terms with America as well, especially after the second world war, and since then, Thailand's Prime minister and America's President have met up numerous times. Thailand had even offered to teach America _Muay Thai_ once during the duration of his visit. Suffice to say, there was never a second day of training or practice. Not to mention one week where America wasn't allowed to eat hamburgers. Wasn't a pleasurable experience for him as well.

Thailand remained smiling and told him to try again next time.

In the meetings, Thailand is seated where his Southeast Asian siblings are, and most of the time the "fashionable late" nations sit next to him. Though he plays no favorites when who he sits next to, saying that he enjoys the time spent with his siblings immensely. It's actually a battle for who gets to sit right next to him, because more often or not, you'll need someone that doesn't take the meeting too seriously.

He does try to bridge between the Asian and Southeast Asian nations once in a while, and decides to take the seat between, a lot of them like referring to the seat as "the awkward bridge" but it has yet to work in getting all of them closer to each other.

After all, it's hard to pass the message between a man who frequently comments on how nice everything is.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>If you're going to ask me where in the world I got "fluffy," it's Hidekaz's description of Thailand. And honestly, I wonder how the hell do you describe someone as "fluffy" XD

Honestly, I think Thailand was a huge challenge for me. It's hard balancing out this easy-going, carefree adorable, ball of fluff with a straightforward tactician. Not to mention much of the inner struggles of the country… MOVING ON.

I do not own Hetalia, the design and personality belongs to Hidekaz, but other aspects are mine.


	6. Indonesia

Sanjaya, also known as the Republic of Indoneasia, is a rather tempered, intelligent-but-lazy, relatively cheerful, chain smoker sort of guy. In one pocket, he carries a pack of cigarettes with a lighter, and in the other, a worn-out cellphone he has been meaning to have exchanged, but always finds a way to put it off. He blames a lot of his habits on Netherlands, especially the smoking part, saying that spending centuries with a person was just bad for your overall health.

Netherlands would just shrug and continue smoking his cigar.

Standing at 5"5 ½, he is the third tallest among his Southeast Asian counterparts, but was once the tallest among them. He is still quite sour at the fact that Singapore's growth spurt centuries ago kicked him down to only the third tallest. Singapore is quite aware of this fact; then again, they all are. His black hair falls messily over his dark brown eyes, never bothering to fix it unless in an important meeting, with a lit cigarette adorning his mouth. He says it feels too unnatural not to have one, even if it isn't lit.

Thus the reason for a pack in his pocket. Always.

His idea of formal wear is usually just a long-sleeved, collard button-up polo and black slacks (he'll even add a tie if he's feeling a bit festive), but no matter how casual it appears to the other nations, he still prefers the feel of his well-worn shirt and dark brown cargo shorts. He complains that formal wear makes him feel like he's being placed in the proverbial spotlight.

He doesn't remember much as a child. What he does know is that he was always next to his kings, monuments were risen for different reasons, and that boats fascinated him to no end. Always coming and going, bringing tales and exotic nick-knacks that boasted of life beyond his lands.

He does, however, remember when Portugal, Spain, England and Netherlands fought over him. Unlike his kings who had made him feel like part of the family, when these superpowers were fighting about him, he felt like dirt. Nothing more than a possession. He vowed to fight back.

Indonesia was never more proud of his countrymen when they were able to fight of Portuguese influence.

But when Netherlands was able to extend his reaches a little more than what Portugal had done, Indonesia fought exhaustion till he literally passed out. He didn't realize it till a later time that under Netherland's control had improved the state of his country. Nonetheless, it took him time to be able to trust the European.

And for 350 years, the country flourished. The nation, on the other hand, had picked up a good amount of hobbies that Netherland had. A lot of them disappeared overtime (and he was partially sure that a few of them had to be illegal one way or another), but smoking stuck with him.

When his people started to fight back for their own nationalism, Indonesia began fighting against Netherlands more and more. Suffice to say the European wasn't very pleased. When the Second World War broke out, Indonesia saw it as an opportunity to become independent. He finished a good amount of tobacco while waiting for the most opportune moment to arrive.

Until now, Indonesia has very mixed feelings about Japan. His people were treated differently, depending on where they lived and their social standing, and were treated harshly. But the Japanese nation's retreat had given him and his people confidence, using it to declare his independence. All forms of communications with him are usually very awkward, so he tries to keep it at a minimum.

Netherlands and Indonesia, however, have absolutely no issue with insulting each other at all. It's their version of playing around.

When asked about East Timor, Indonesia will admit to having conquered her and letting her go sometime after that. It pretty much stops there. Using Netherlands as a basis for conquering a country was not really a smart move on his part, but he did try to help the little nation.

His relationship with her right now would be quite opposite to that of England and Sealand, only quite subdued. She looks up to him as an older brother, he just keeps on smoking.

His siblings tend to forget that the Indonesian country has a lot of foreign relations. Ranging from Asia all the way to the Nordic states (but it doesn't mean he knows them personally, only by name), but the closest to him, aside from his siblings, would be Australia. Somehow, both of them just clicked and became good friends. The nation's bosses had done a good number of agreements that benefited both of them, so they see no reason to quarrel.

Sort of helps that both of them do enjoy tripping on America from time to time.

But America had always been a major factor in Indonesia's country, so he has no issue with the superpower. He won't really call him a good friend, but he does call him an admirable acquaintance.

Still won't agree that McDonalds is the best fast food franchise in the world, but they get along well.

In the world meetings, as he, Malaysia and Philippines are well known for their "tardiness" they would end up sitting next to each other. As of late however, due to much territorial dispute, Philippines would willingly volunteer to sit between them, just to make sure they would stop fighting.

Indonesia, without a doubt, sees his family as Southeast Asia. He shares many a borders with them, and relates to Philippines who had gone through with 333 years under Spain's influence. Though he won't show his affections so willingly, again he blames that on Netherland's influence, his siblings know that he cares deep down.

Though it does take some time to remind China that they are friends on a diplomatic level.

**Author's Note: ** I severely apologize if Indoneasia's human name is wrong in any way. Research can only go so far when it comes to practical application, and if I have screwed up badly, do tell D:

I apologize for taking some time on this one. A lot of events happened in succession that I pretty much didn't have the attention span of writing while everything was happening. Nonetheless, I am glad to be going back to my groove of writing. Read and review, please?

EDIT: Made some of the adjustments you guys suggested. Really, studying can only go so far, and you guys are the best pointing out errors. I give you all hearts! _heart_

I do not own Hetalia, only the OCs that have spawned into my mind.


	7. ASEAN Oneshot

The Association of Southeast Asian Nations, or ASEAN for short, was a meeting for Southeast Asian nations to be able to discuss the various affairs concerning government, the environment and other various topics that needed to be authenticated, as well as to offer assistance to their fellow Southeast Asian nation. Or simply, a summit on national growth.

Well, that's how their bosses established it at first.

The Southeast Asian nation personifications are actually closer that the country-status. They knew what it was like to be colonized by the western powers, they knew the troubles of their tropical weather (it has become a reoccurring joke to say that the four seasons are sunny, rainy, sunny and rainy) and they knew what it was like rebuilding everything that the Europeans had pretty much destroyed.

They've re-established their connections with each other, working alongside each other to help their fellow nation in times of trouble, and have attempted to decolonize themselves in order to find the root of their culture. It was a very long, messy and tiresome process, really.

In short, no one messes with the ASEAN meetings. Ever.

"I'm giving you till the count of five of start running" Vietnam growled, tightening her grip on the paddle. America whimpered.

"But I ju-"

"One"

"Uhmm… KuyaAlfred, I think you better start" the Philippines called out from her location. Singapore, who sat next to her, gave an audible sigh and adjusted his glasses.

"Two"

"That's not fair! I just nee-"

"Do you think she'll actually kill him this time?" Cambodia asked no one in particular, Myanmar and Brunei shrugged in response.

"Three"

"Come on! I ju-"

"You know" Indonesia called out "if you waste time complaining, she'll hit you harder"

"Don't be mean, Indonesia" Laos countered, "after all, she'll most likely leave only a few bruises"

"Four"

America was between a rock and a hard place right now, he really, really, _really _wanted to help them with his heroic stand, but Vietnam's paddle was proving a good argument. But the paddle won the argument and he ran off. Out of the conference room and straight towards the open door at the end of the hallway.

"Five"

Vietnam took off after him, screaming out profanities about "American Yankees" and "not minding their own damned business"

"You know, she cheated" Malaysia commented, slouching further back into the chair, deliberately ignoring the disapproving looks Singapore sent her way "she counted a bit faster after he ran"

"Ana~ it's nice to have family bonding" Thailand beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong> So it's technically not a study character, but I'm going to say that it's more of an interaction kind of study. Yes, you may shoot me now.

Anyway, I hope I can leave this with you guys for a while, school is starting in a few days, and I unfortunately have been stuck with possibly the worse schedule with teachers that have arguably been sent for the inner pits of Dante Alighieri's version of hell. And that's me being really nice.

Hopefully I wasn't able to spoil any future character studies. And I just have to thank the one anon that gave a lengthy but very amazing review about each character. If I ever do find you in this vast world, I owe you a wonderful rainbow cupcake. Seriously.

I do not own Hetalia, only the OCs that have spawned into my mind.


	8. Laos

Singh Soukbandith, well known as Lao's People's Democratic Republic, is meek, polite, peace-maker, sometimes over-looked, and the shortest among his Southeast Asian siblings. Centuries of having Vietnam, Thailand, China and Cambodia surrounding his country, his childhood was mostly spent trying to keep the peace between everyone, assuring he wasn't going to get caught in the cross-fire. siblings admire his seemingly never-ending patience, despite everything.

Standing only at 4"5, he is pretty much stands at the same height as the Baltic Nation, Latvia. With short black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skinned second only to the Philippines, he may stand out, but his siblings' charisma tend to overshadow him. He doesn't mind, or so he voices out. He's considerably the shortest amongst France's colonies, but it didn't stop him from being hospitable and polite to everyone else. He was able to save himself from his guardian's trademark perverseness by keeping as busy as possible and placing himself in the role of peace-keeper amongst France's other colonies who didn't get along quite well.

He dresses as formal as he can be during meetings, but it always consists of buttoned-polos and black ironed slacks. His casual wear, on the other hand, isn't so far off as he always wears collared shirts and pants of all sorts. Never shorts, though. Catch him at a good time and ask him why, he might be willing enough to tell you the elaborate story of Francis and his discovery of the "shorts." Poor boy (and others) had been traumatized for centuries.

For as long as he can remember, he's been shorter compared to everyone that surrounded him. Sometimes he says that it's because the land mass remains to be quite small, other times he'll reason that Thailand and Vietnam expanded much faster that he couldn't keep up, and other times he says the stress got to him and kept him short. He personally likes the latter the best; though he takes it rather personal whenever his siblings reminisce "when he was little-er."

Laos still remembers what it was like when France found him. He actually doubted that the European nation knew of the small land-locked nation, but it nevertheless felt nice to have someone look after him. He had met Vietnam and Cambodia living under the Superpower's roof, and realized that the three of them were one way or another, connected.

Laos honestly has no violent feelings towards France; after all, unity was achieved under the European power. Even if that was pretty much where it ended. He decided to spend his time getting to know the other colonies under France's roof, which was much easier said than done.

He would also mention how much of an influence Vietnam was on him. After all, she was able to keep the European powers at bay with sheer _will_ alone. And even if she was part of his daily stress, he looked up to her as his own role model.

Oh how he tried to remain neutral when Vietnam and America went to war. He even remembers that the Conference of Geneva stated that he was. But then, stating this to two of the most stubborn nations out there was pretty much a failed tactic in itself. He was able to remain neutral, but it didn't stop the days of feeling as though he was being burned alive.

Vietnam leaves bouquets of purple Hyacinths when she has the chance.

He's been telling her that it's all water under the bridge.

He still remembers what it was like when his people in charge suddenly shifted into Communism; the 622 years of monarchy was abolished. He cried that night.

Life wasn't getting any better under the rule, and Laos found himself dependent on help from the Soviet Union and Vietnam. He was very thankful for it, but couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment in himself.

Centuries later, he expresses his thanks to both countries when he has the chance.

Laos prefers to seat himself wherever there is conflict between his siblings, because as much as he trusts Thailand with being a good barrier between the feuding siblings, sometimes talking it out is much better than commenting on the weather. Or atmosphere. Or the temperature in the room. Or how adorable his elephant is.

He never did make full contact with China, only fleeting glimpses throughout the time, as Thailand and Vietnam took much of his attention. He doesn't mind though, believing he hasn't missed out on much from all the stories he heard. China would squeak protests about not believing about everything you hear.

After all, those stories about China had to come from _someone_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: BACK. FROM OUTER SPACE. /shot

Anyway, I have returned to you guys, with my character study of Laos! To be honest, I believe I had the most difficult time researching about Laos. It's like it's a mixture of having so little information, while at the same time having so much. Does it make sense? Ugh, I hope it does.

So school has definitely been a major factor in this delay. And I see it as the reason for future delays. I never believed I could have so many readings that could equal the amount of the first two Harry Potter books, which I read in 3 weeks. My brain D:

But I am touched to know you guys still read and review 3

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz, but the rest is the result of my brain.


	9. ASEAN Oneshot2

It wasn't a surprise to find the world conference in a state of utter chaos, it was something of a staple. America and England would argue, France would find a way to worm into the argument, causing the Brit to shift topics and send various threats to the French, Japan would agree with America, causing Switzerland's seeming short temper to flare off again, while China comments on how childish everyone was acting. Russia, of course, would suggest to become one with him.

The Philippines yawned.

The other nations had started to talk amongst themselves, others more interested in politics than taking sides with America and England, though she was quite sure some of them were making bets against the two. To her left, Indonesia was fiddling with his lighter as he listened impassively to Brunei talking about how _interesting _this new K-Pop trend was. To her right, Thailand was making small talk, or in this case him mentioning how great the day was, to a straight-faced Hong Kong. Normally she would chat with the seemingly stoic-nation as well, but she didn't bring herself to do so today.

She wasn't feeling too well.

Weather changes in her country wasn't odd, heck, it was expected for there to be sweltering heart for weeks before a sudden light rain shower appeared at this time. But the weather changes have been too drastic as of late. One moment, she's feeling quite sunny, no pun intended, then suddenly feel as though there was a little black rain cloud over her head. Her mood swings seemed more out there than usual, and half-way through lamenting on what kind of meeting this would turn out to be, she had gotten a headache.

The kind of headache that was quite persistent on making sure you feel as though there is construction going on inside your skull. The state of the meeting wasn't helping her headache either.

Before she could give in to the urge to slam her head on the table, in hopes of canceling out the headache with a new pain, a jacket held was out in front of her. She turned to her right, and saw Thailand looking at her, all smiles. Hong Kong titled his head a bit, looking interested as to why the nation had stopped talking to him. He merely gave a small nod, most probably out of sympathy.

"Ana~ You look like you need a nap" Thailand smiled sweetly, still holding out the jacket, providing no further explination. The Philippines took it in appreciation, folding it neatly before using it as a makeshift pillow.

"Thank you"

"Ana~ No problem" Thailand smiled, turning back to continue his rather one-sided conversation with Hong Kong. She let her eyes close as she focused on drowning out the chatter in the room. Hey, if Greece could sleep throughout an entire meeting, she might as well catch a few winks to help lessen her headache.

The Philippines thought she heard swearing from the other end of the table, but care soon faded when the throbbing reminded her of it's presence. She'll ask Indonesia for notes later, right now, nap. It paid to have siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>WILD AUTHOR HAS APPEARED.

Sorry for the long (and possibly even longer) wait guys. School really does take up much time, and I wasn't able to bring myself to use Word without a valid excuse. I apologize again if this isn't another character study, but when I find the time, I'll continue with the remaining countries. I'm currently piling up my research again~

Again, I do not own Hetalia, only the OCs spawned in my head.


End file.
